White Wolf?
by Haley62
Summary: Paul is a ladies man. Alwasy has been, always will. But can one look into a pair of gem green eyes change everything? Please RandR ; ON HOLD
1. 10 years ago and now?

**White Wolf? **

**AN: Hey guys hope you like this FanFiction... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or New Moon…or Eclipse…or Braking Dawn…. I know it really sucks! I wish I could own it, but I don't. BOO**

* * *

**Original Characters: **(I made up the ages to fit the plot of the story)

Sam:23 Imprint: Emily:20

Jared:21 Imprint: Kim:19

Paul:20 Imprint: Bella:17

Leah:18 Imprint: Emmett:19

Quil:17 Imprint: Claire:5

Embry:16 Imprint: none yet…

Jacob:16 Imprint: none yet…

Seth:15 Imprint: none yet…

Brady:14 Imprint: none yet…

Collin:14 Imprint: none yet…

**New members of the wolf pack: **(I made up new wolf members to make the pack bigger)

Isaac:21 Imprint: Rebecca: 18

Benjamin:19 Imprint: none yet…

Jack:19 Imprint: none yet…

Nate:16 Imprint: none yet…

Owen:14 Imprint: none yet…

* * *

BPOV

10 years ago…

"Isabella, wake up. You have someone here who is interested in adopting you." I groaned as the sickly sweet voice woke me from one of the best sleeps I have ever had since being here. Yeah, yeah. I know you probably want to know were here is and who exactly I am. Well, here is, Friends of the Orphans, an Orphanage in Northeast Bellevue, Washington. My name is Isabella Swan and I have been an orphan since my mom died when I was three. Better yet murdered, yes that's right my mother was murdered right in front of my eyes, but no one wants to believe it when a three year old is the only witness.

I slowly rolled out of my torn bottom bunk and jumped when my warm feet touched the cool Artic floor. I walked as fast as I could to the bathroom so I could at least tidy up a bit. Meaning I had to make do with a broken comb, cold water, and a used toothbrush. I ran the comb through my tangled brownish red ,wavy hair, braking it a little more in the presses, threw it back and splashed my face with the cold water. I then processed to brush my teeth with the used brush and mint flavored tooth paste. When I was finished, I made sure to put my things in the proper places under my bunk and continued to get ready.

I pulled my suit case out from the bottom of my bunk and look through it for something nice to wear. After all I do want to get away from this hell hole. After searching for what seemed like decades I found some old, faded, ripped, blue jeans that hugged my body a little too tightly and a black beat up old concert t-shirt that belonged to my mother when she was a teenager. I bent down to pick up my favorite object in the world, my black converse, that they _had_ to buy me and began the all to familiar process of being an orphan that lived in this hell hole.

Right before I entered the room that contained my fate, I stopped to look in the mirror. I wanted to make sure that my hair was contained and not wild. I wanted to make sure my bright gem green eyes, held somewhat of hope, of faith. I wanted to make sure, that I looked little the little girl they dreamt of adopting. I wanted this family to love me and release me of my life here. I took a deep breath, put a smile on my face, and opened the door to the meeting room.

Present Day

I sat in the auditorium, with my friends, thinking about the day Charlie, my dad, adopted me. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Sometimes I think that this life is all just a dream and I'll wake up in that horrible orphanage again. But I don't and for that I'm thankful for. I loved my life and I will do anything for my father, my savor.

"Hello, earth to Bella." Alice, my best friend, said to me while waving her left hand, seeing as how the right one was in Jasper's hand, in front of my face.

"Damn girl what do you want?… Emmett, defend me!" I cried to my older brother. Who was adopted after me, but is obviously older than me. Unfair right. Well one day, Charlie came up to me and asked how I felt about getting an older brother. I had said I would love that, so the next day me and him went to the same orphanage and looked for an older boy to adopted. I had seen Emmett in the corner playing by himself and knew he was my new brother. I pulled on Charlie's hand and pointed to him. Charlie automatically fell in love with him too. That day I will never forget because I had gained another new family member. One I will love forever. It doesn't matter that we all have different blood, we are a family and nothing, no one, and anything can change that.

"Sorry Belly-boo, I'm sulking." Aw, Emmett, he just found out that his girl friend, Rosalie, of two years was cheating on him with his best friends brother Edward. WE were all pissed, me the most. I went up to her and beat the crap out of her the minute I found out. I was expelled from school, but my family was proud of me, even my brother felt better after that happened. No one in are group talks to them anymore, even Jasper, Edwards own brother wont talk to him. That has to suck, I can't even picture me and Em not talking, we talk about everything all the time.

"Emmy, come on it's been three months." he turned to look at me with a hurt face and said, "Not about that, I'm over that."

"Then what?"

"Moving two hours away from here to Forks."

"Oh…yeah, me too." Today was our last day of school here. When we got home we were gone. Charlie got a job offer as chief of police at the Forks Police Department. Were both very proud of him, we just don't want to move and leave are friends behind. I was pulled out of my thoughts by are annoying old fag principle Mrs. Beets.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," my brother screamed as he entered my new bedroom through are Jack and Jill bathroom (meaning a bathroom with two doors that combines two rooms). My room was big, and when I say big I mean _big_. The walls were of lime green and bright blue. While my windows were covered by a silky black fabric. My queen sized bed was dressed in over sized silver and white and my floor was wearing a new cream colored fluffy carpet that looked warm and inviting. My book selves were overflowing with old worn-out copies of my favorite books and my desk stood protectively in front of my window, holding my laptop, watching the darkness for any sing of evil. My closet door stood tall and proud holding my wardrobe, while my door just sat there sulking, wanting to be used.

"Come on. I want to go to the beach while it's warm out. Plus I want to see if there are any cute girls here." my brother said still screaming or yelling loudly.

"Okay, okay." I said covering my ears for protection. "Just let me get ready." I looked over at my brother to see him in his swimming trunks and a white tank top. He was wearing his new sandals and had a towel hanging off his arm.

"What time is it?" He looked confused for a seconded before answering.

"About 10 or 11." I groaned. Why did my brother have to be such an a**hole? I thought as I rolled out of my bed stretching. I slowly walked over to my dresser and grabbed my white bikini, with neon green and blue peace sings all over it. Which would defiantly compliment my tanned skin. I then went to my closet and pulled out a pair of black jean shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. As I walked out of my closet I saw my leather jacket and converse and decided to add them to the pile. I throw all my stuff on my bed and went into the bathroom to find my brother peeing. (I just had to put that in there) Aw, that's just gross, there are something's I just don't want to see. I sighed as I brushed my brownish red curly, yes curly, over the years it got curlier, hair back into a pony tail. My bangs hung to the side as I brushed my teeth with the mint tooth paste and then proceed to wash my face.

When I was done in the bathroom I walked back into my room and put my clothes on. Once I was done tying my shoe I picked up my leather jacket, putting it on and walked out of my room grabbing a towel.

"Alright brother. I'm ready." I said as I rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Yes." I shook my head at his enthusiasm. Only I would get stuck with the brother who acted like a little kid.

* * *

I hoped out of my brothers dirty ass jeep, just as he was about to stop.

"You know, you could get hurt doing that."

"Sure I could. Keep telling me that Emmett. You say this every time and I have yet to get hurt."

"So." he said as I booked out of the parking lot and onto my the beach. Finally, I thought to my self.

PPOV

The guys and I were on our way to the beach to celebrate Sam and Emily's engagement when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She was tall but not as tall as us, the pack. She had to be at least 5'10", with long, curly, brownish red hair that was pulled back. She had curves in all the right places. My God am I in heaven right now. The only thing that could make my day better is if she agreed to go out with me or better yet lets skip that and go strait for the sex (**AN: Paul is still a ladies man**), I could already see it now.

I watched as she run onto the beach and through her things down. Stripping down to her bathing suit, fuck, she is killing me right now. All I can see are her curves and a couple tattoos, hot with two t's.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my pack brothers, who were all talking about how hot she was. For some reason this enraged me to no end and I was about to growl at them when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter...please review. ;)**


	2. Authors notePOLL

Authors note important…please read!

Happy Holidays everyone. I have decided to make a poll as to which story you guys want me to continue with the most. I'm having a hard time finding time to update 4 stories because of all the testing they put me through (cause they don't know what's wrong with me) I only have a couple more and then I have to see what my new doctor wants me to do or go through.

Please forgive me. I didn't want it to come to this, but as you can see I haven't updated in awhile because of this. I wanted to think about my decision and this is what I've decided.

Again Happy Holidays and I'm still very sorry, but I need to do this for the time being…

**Thank You all so much…please vote...**

**Haley62**


End file.
